


Cute Voice

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Basketball, Cute, Dialogue-Only, Late Night Conversations, Random Encounters, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: Basically, girl calls random line she thought was disconnected to vent and it turned out it wasn't.
Relationships: Jason & Nick, Jason & Shelly, Shelly & Her mother, Shelly & Katie, Shelly & her father
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_"You know what? You're stupid. You're really, really stupid and you know why?"_

**_"..."_ **

_"Because you don't even know what you think anymore. You might think something is super super ugly and then someone 'cool' wears it and all of the sudden you think its pretty?! What if it actually_ is ugly _\- like that wearing your underwear over your jeans or something - floral underwear! and Jenissa wears it and then you like it??"_

_**"..."** _

_"And that, Katie, is why we can never be true friends. Because one day, I'm going to go out of style and that will be the day I become just another discarded fashion. No, that sounded stupid. Wait."_

_**"Yeah, it did. Floral underwear?"** _

_"..."_

_**"..."** _

_"Um - somebody is on this freaking line?!"_

_**"I don't know if I'm qualified as somebody, but if you're like everyone else, then Nobody is on this freaking line."** _

_"I- um- sorry-that's awkward- I didn't think-"_

_**"You didn't realize anyone was on the line? I thought you were trying to talking Katie or something..."** _

_"I wasn't! I was_ practicing _talking to Katie! Wait! Why am I even talking to you? You're a random person! Listen, sorry I got the wrong number, I gotta go-"_

_**"But didn't you say you were practicing? If you got the wrong number, who were meaning to call to 'practice' floral underwear on?"** _

_"Um, yeah, I just called a random number I thought was disconnected because I had to practice- oh, forget it."_

_**"Honestly, that's a pretty hard thing to ask of me. Floral-"** _

_"Will you shut up? I'm overly creative, okay?!"_

_**"And does being overly creative include calling numbers you think are disconnected to vent?"** _

_"Yes! Thank you!"_

_**"..."** _

_"Wait, that was a joke, right?"_

_**"..."** _

_"Okay, this is awkward._


	2. May 13

**_"Hello?"_ **

_"Oh no, it's you again? Well thanks for announcing yourself this time before I make a fool out of myself. Bye."_

**_"Oh it's_ you _again? Thanks for announcing_** **yourself _before going off on tangents on what was it? Floral underwear over jeans was it? My brain seems to be malfunctioning."_**

_"Will you never let me live me that down?! I was being over-creative, okay?"_

**_"..."_ **

_"Not that there's going to be a never- I mean an ever- whatever you know what I mean."_

_**"I do?"** _

_"It's a manner of speech-"_

_**"Yeah, yeah, I know that, Flora."** _

_"..."_

**_"...That sounded better in my head, you know? Floral underwear?"_ **

_"..."_

**_"Hello? Dang."_ **


End file.
